


No One Messes With You, Ever

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [41]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: POV Female Character, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Can you do a os where your brother is Jaime and he's super protective over you? He finds out that your boyfriend hit you and he's extremely pissed off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Messes With You, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a sibling story, no smut but definitely mushy sibling love! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Just in case I'm going to put this out there; VIOLENCE/ABUSE WARNING. Because the scene of the reader being abused will be shown and I don't want to unintentionally make anyone uncomfortable or possibly trigger them. I wrote the argument scene from personal experience with an ex-boyfriend of mine, so I'm sorry if things get kind of emotional or anything.

You sigh, looking at yourself in the mirror you couldn't believe the sight the greeted you; a busted lip and bruised lip. You just couldn't make it make sense in your head, your boyfriend hit you. He's never done that, ever. Sure, he's always been a little 'protective' over you - as he put it, but you always felt he was more _possessive_ if anything. You never thought Zack was that kind of guy...you apparently had guessed wrong.

**~~~~~**

**(The previous night)**

You felt nervous, sad, but also a little relieved. Things between you and your boyfriend, Zack, had been crumbling lately, from constant fights to him never seeming to trust you when you're alone - or even with friends.

"You're sleeping with Vic aren't you?" Zack questions in a monotone voice, glaring at you from across the park table.

It was supposed to be a date; he'd taken you to the park for a night walk. Granted, you wanted to use the opportunity to break up with him, let him down easy, but this was just ridiculous.

"What?"

"You're _fucking_ Vic," your boyfriend repeats, but this time it was more of a statement than question.

You grit your teeth, unable to believe he would ever say such a thing when you've been nothing but faithful to him - and his fucking temper tantrums.

"Vic and I have _never_ been intimate, you _know_ that Zack," you grit out, feeling your anger bubble beneath the surface.

"Don't lie to me, (Y/N)!" He exclaims, voice getting louder with each word.

"I'm _not_ lying!" You yell, finally reaching your breaking point.

This wasn't even the first time he'd accused you of cheating.

"That's it, I'm done," you huff, moving to stand and add for clarification. " _We're done."_

"Excuse me?!" You hear Zack yells, seconds later he has you by the arm forcing you to stare at him. "We're done when _I_ say we're done!"

"This _isn't_ a one way thing, Zack," you say strongly, not shying away from his glare. "We're over, I'm breaking up with you, now let go of me."

You try pulling your arm away from him only to have Zack hold on tighter, painfully tight.

"Zack you're hurting me," you say, feeling a bit scared all of a sudden.

You look around the two of you...where is everyone?

"You're not going anywhere," Zack seethes, pulling you into him trying to kiss you.

You react on instinct, slapping him across the face, hard. The next few moments happen so fast you feel your head spin, Zack punches you and you could have sworn it was with everything he has because despite the explosion of pain across your face you knew it would have broken your nose has that been where he hit you. You're legs buckle and you fall to the floor, cupping your jaw. You feel trickles of warmth slip down lip to your chin, your lip was busted, you knew that much.

"Fuck, (Y/N) I'm so sorr-"

"Save it," you hiss, glaring up at him and see the anger reappear in his eyes almost as quickly as it had gone.

"You made me hit you!" He yells down at you, and you feel your eyes sting.

' _Yeah, that sounds about right,'_ you think sarcastically.

Pushing off the ground you glare at Zack dead on before kicking him right in the balls before shove past him, ignoring him when he yells after you, but thankfully he doesn't follow. You cried yourself to sleep that night, whether from the throbbing pain or the betrayal, you weren't sure. Apart of you felt stupid for crying over him, when all he did was constantly accuse you of being a cheater and demanded you for things you were never comfortable with yet...he was you first serious boyfriend, the young girl who wore her heart on her sleeve just felt like her heart had been ripped away from her and stomped on. You knew you'd get over this but...for now you couldn't fight back the tears that shook you into a restless sleep.

**~~~~~**

" **Hey (Y/N) Vic and the guys are coming over, mind moving your tush so I can shower?** " You hear your brother Jaime question from behind the, locked, bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah, just a sec!" You call back, adding a final touch of cover up to the darkening bruise, wincing at the pain.

You open the door, keeping your head down as you pass your brother who gently grabs hold of your arm.

"You okay?" He asks concern light in his tone.

"Yeah I just...I'm my period," you lie, wrapping your free arm around your waist.

"Oh damn, okay I'll tell Vic to pick up some ice cream then!" Your older brother says in his ever happy voice, you look up at him a little through your hair.

"Thanks," you reply shortly, making a beeline for your room once the restroom door shuts.

It was moments like these you were thankful that Jaime wasn't too aware of his surroundings like he could be, it made hiding easier. However, not the same could be sound about Mike and Tony, especially Vic. You paced around your room nervously, trying to come up with excuses as to how you acquired the bruise but everything felt like a damn stupid lie. Apart of you just wanted to lock yourself away in your room and hide away until the blotch of tender flesh faded away, but you knew that would only make your brother and his friends worry even more - there wasn't a doubt in your mind that they'd break down your door if they got worried enough.

You hear your phone ring but ignore it as best you can, by the fourth call in a row and several texts you pick up the device and cringe seeing Zack's name written all over your phone. Opening your messages you read the digital letters, feeling the anger and sadness bubble up from within you from the night before.

" ** _(Y/N) I'm srry._** "

" ** _Pick up._** "

" ** _If you don't answer the damn phone right now I swear to god_** "

" ** _Bby I'm so sorry plz pickup_** "

" ** _I didn't mean to hit u, it was an accident_** "

" ** _I love u_** "

" ** _ANSWERR THE FUVKING PHONE!!!_** "

Before you knew it, there was a knock at your door. You jumped because- _fuck._ The door is pushed open and Vic enters followed by Mike and Tony, the shortest of the trio's eyes are cast down to the plastic back in his hands.

"We weren't sure which ice cream you wanted so we got you-" he suddenly stops, eyes shooting open as his arm falls, the plastic bag falls to the floor with a muffled thump from the contents inside.

"W-What happened?!" Tony exclaims, rushing over to you and gently tilts your head up to look at him.

"Jesus Chris (Y/N), what happened?" Mike asks, coming up beside you, his normally nonchalant manner no rigid.

You hadn't realized you'd dropped your phone when they'd opened the door until your eyes land on Jaime's face, you couldn't help but note not realizing him enter. His face was red and you'd never seen him so mad, it scared you a little.

"(Y/N) who did this?" Vic asks softly, knowing better than to think a busted lip could have been caused accidentally.

Jaime promptly shoves the phone to his friend before pushing past Mike and Tony before engulfing you into a tight hug, the hug was almost painfully tight but you welcomed it. Wrapping your arms around your older brother you couldn't help but cry into his chest, clutching the back of his shirt as he kisses the crown of your head. The five of you still upon hearing the front door ring, looking at each other confused. You and Jaime's parents were out of town and weren't expecting any one else, something seems to register in Jaime's face and he scowls.

"Oh _fuck_ no," he growls, moving away from you your brother runs out of your room and down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

You, Tony, Mike and Vic lock eyes for a fraction of a second before hearing a burst of shouting from downstairs, all of you run to see what's happened. There, on the front porch, you see Jaime straddling Zack punching him in the face, chest and just about anywhere else he can get his hands on. Upon hearing a stomach churning crunch and howl your brother's friends quickly rush up to Jaime and haul him off Zack, who quickly scrambles off the floor running away with darkening bruises and a bloody - and form the sound broken - nose.

"Jaime, you didn't have to-" you begin but your brother hold up a hand.

Surprisingly calm after attacking your ex like a vicious animal.

"No one ever messes with you, ever..." he says seriously, adding with a smile. "No one but _me_ , anyway."

You smile despite the pain you feel, running up to hug your older brother.

"Thanks Jaime," you say, crushing your non-bruised cheek into his chest.

Jaime ruffles your hair, "Of course (Y/N), you're my little sis and no one messes with you."

The two of you hear a cough.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Vic questions with a smile and you chuckle, streatching out your arm.

Tony, Mike and Vic don't hesitate before practically tackling you and Jaime into a group hug.

"I love you guys," you say through a laugh.

"And we love you, munchkin," Mike jokes, making you laugh even more.

"Hey, Vic and I are practically the same height!"

"I'm taller," the long-haired teen says with a grin.

"By an inch," you argue, unable to hide your smile.

"Still taller!"

The five of you break out into laughter and head into the living room, deciding to watch a movie and have ice cream - thankfully Vic remembered dropping it in your room. You couldn't help but notice the way Jaime practically clung to you all day, hugging you protectively like a big brother would, and normally his clinginess would annoy you, but after everything you welcomed it.

You were happy to have a brother like Jaime and friends like Vic, Mikey and Tony...they kept the fear and sadness away and made you laugh - you could never thank them enough.

 


End file.
